1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a useful substance-albumin complex.
2. Description of Prior Art
The useful substance used for forming a complex with albumin in this invention is selected from substances such as vitamin E and liquid fatty oils, so, first of all, the problems of the prior art have been recognized in processing these useful substances for use as or in pharmaceutical preparations or foods are reviewed severally for each type of substance.